Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 57
Synopsis "Mysteries In Space" Somewhere on the Australian outback, Adam Strange works his way to the next location where the Zeta-Beam will hit Earth, so that he can return to Rann. He is surprised to discover that in the three years since he has last been there, a shopping mall has been built over the coordinates for the beam. He causes a stir in trying to find out which part of the mall he needs to get to, and then he is exasperated to find that it is in the men's washroom. He is forced to contend with a stubborn patron, who refuses to get out of a particular stall. Eventually, Adam yanks the man out just in time. As Adam is transported by the beam, his consciousness collides with that of the Swamp Thing who's own consciousness is being transported across The Green. The collision sets Adam off balance, and he crashes to Rann's surface painfully and unconscious. Fortunately, his wife Alanna happens to be nearby, and she and her party load him into the back of their vehicle and take him back to Ranagar. In their hurry, the party accidentally leaves behind Adam's travelling pack. Nearby, a small cactus begins growing rapidly into the form of the Swamp Thing. He discovers Adam's pack, noticing that it was made in Seattle. He is confused to find a jetpack inside the pack, and wonders if he might be on Earth. He spots a footprint on the ground, and begins following the trail. Back in Ranagar, Sardath informs his daughter that Adam is doing better, and she rushes off to see him. After a brief embrace, she explains that her father is meeting with some Thanagarians, and the two of them head off to join him. The Thanagarians activate a translator, so that they can all understand each other, and then they inform Adam that they are there to aid Rann in ending the famine that has beset its people. In exchange, Sardath has agreed to give Thanagar information about Rann's technology, including the Zeta-Beam. Adam is suspicious of the Thanagarians' motivations, but they are interrupted by a messenger who warns that Ranagar is under attack by a strange creature made of cactus. Sardath asks that Adam look into it, and he obediently runs off. Adam shaves and grooms his hair using a Rannian device, dons his uniform before kissing his wife and entering the fray. Meanwhile, Swamp Thing attempts to ask the Rannians whether they come from Earth, and if any of them have heard of Seattle. The terrified citizens respond by firing their weapons on him. Casually, he sends the local foliage to deter their efforts. Adam is frustrated that he has only just arrived on Rann and all he wants to do is make love to his wife. Even so, the Rannians demand that he act as their personal errand boy, and then mock him behind his back for being human. He is so annoyed and distracted by these thoughts that he doesn't bother attempting to reason with the Swamp Thing, and simply opens fire. Swamp Thing retaliates by growing pods on his body which spew spines at Adam in defense. Angrily, Adam blasts Swamp Thing's head off, and then affixes his jetpack to the creature, sending him off into the air. Adam then detonates the pack, destroying the Swamp Thing's plant body. His work done, Adam returns home. As he leaves, the citizens mock him. After finally making love to his wife, Adam wanders out onto the balcony and happens to notice Sardath speaking with the Thanagarians. He can only make out the phrase "zeta-beam," but it is clear that Sardath has made a regrettable decision in dealing with the bird-people. Elsewhere, Swamp Thing regrows his body and finds himself near to a statue of Adam Strange, which indicates that he is an Earthman. He realizes that maybe Adam could be his ticket home. Appearances "Mysteries In Space" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Adam Strange *Alanna Strange *Sardath *Thanagarians **Scira Ek **Keela Roo *Rannians Locations: *Australia **Melbourne *Rann **Ranagar Items *Rannian Jet Pack *Adam Strange's Ray Gun *Zeta-Beam Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 57 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-57-mysteries-in-space/4000-27754/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 57] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues